


Secret Meetings

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 Redux [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Inspired by Fanart, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of Glen Talbot, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, On the Run, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Phil Coulson, Phil Coulson's Huge Crush on Daisy, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, Wall Sex, mentions of mack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After chasing Daisy for many months, Phil begins a series of secret meetings with the Most Wanted Inhuman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Another bonus fic for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 REDUX, inspired by [this photoset](http://becketted.tumblr.com/post/147842237928/skoulson-romfest-2k16-redux-day-6-secret) by becketted for the Day 6 prompt Secret Meetings.

It starts when Phil Coulson gets kidnapped – like some raw recruit, or worse, a _civilian_! – by three burly Watchdogs who'd spotted him in Quake's vicinity too often. They ambush him as he goes out for coffee early one morning, leaving Mack still deep asleep in their hotel suite, and even though Phil can hold his own in a fight, three of them, all much bigger and taller than him, proves too much.

He wakes up in the back of a van, hooded and handcuffed, and wondering ruefully how he's ever going to live this down. He doesn't have to wonder for long before a thump on the van's roof leads to much violent swearing from the front of the van, and some very erratic driving which he assumes is intended to dislodge whoever's on the roof. He doesn't dare to believe it could be Daisy until he feels the entire van beginning to vibrate vigorously. He can feel the vibrations throughout his entire body, and he can't stop the wholly inappropriate thoughts that enter his head as he wonders what it would feel like if Daisy turned her vibrations on him. (He knows, of course, what her vibrations did to Malick, and to Mack, but he's not thinking about her hurting him – and he's horrified at himself for even thinking this about Daisy.)

He hears a variety of metallic noises he can't quite identify, then some yelling and even screaming, then he realises that there's sunlight pouring down on him. A moment later he's blinking into that sunlight as gentle hands pull the hood off his head, and then handcuffs are vibrating apart behind his back, and he notes that Daisy's control of her powers is so good that he barely feels even a tickle on his skin as the metal falls to pieces.

He squints a bit against the glare of sunshine and realises she's taken both the roof and the back doors off the van.

"Are you okay?" she asks him anxiously, her still gentle hands beginning to run lightly over his torso and arms as she checks to see if he's hurt.

"My leg," he whispers. "They were pretty rough."

"It's not broken again, is it?" Daisy asks in a fearful tone, and he feels a pang of guilt for her immediate guilt at the reminder of what she did while under Hive's Sway.

"No, at least, I don't think so."

"You should let me check," she says, her tone insistent, and while he's really not sure that's a good idea, he lets her help him to get his jeans unfastened and pulled down – exposing not only his legs but also his very obvious erection.

She flicks him a glance, eyebrows raised and lips pursed, when she sees the state he's in, but she doesn't comment, instead focusing her attention on his leg.

"I can – is it okay if I use my powers, Phil?" she asks, sounding a bit uncertain, and he wonders if she's now recalling what she did to Mack and to Malick.

"I trust you," he assures her, unable to stop himself from reaching out to cup her cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing carefully over the scar that remains there from her rooftop encounter with Malick the night she'd tried to save Charles Hinton.

She leans into his hand for a moment, then drops her eyes to his leg, and after a moment he feels her vibrations on his leg. It's embarrassing how arousing he finds it, even though she's not doing anything remotely sexy.

He's both disappointed and grateful that it only lasts for a short while – he suspects that if she'd gone on for much longer, his self-control would have snapped, and he'd have climaxed right there and then, thoroughly embarrassing Daisy and humiliating himself.

"That feels a lot better," he tells her, and pulls his jeans back up.

"You've got some deep bruising and a bit of inflammation in there, Phil," she tells him as he gets to his feet. "But nothing's broken. You ought to rest it, though." She stands up too.

They climb from the van and he sees they're in open countryside. "Where are we?" he asks, limping slightly as his leg feels a bit stiff and sore still.

"About 50 miles from where they jumped you," she tells him. "Want a lift?"

He nods distractedly as he looks around the van. The Watchdogs are nowhere in sight, so he assumes Daisy scared them off. Then something clicks and he asks, "A lift?"

She points to a powerful looking motorbike painted a dark metallic blue, and Phil bites back a moan – he's not at all sure that riding pillion with Daisy on a motorbike is a great choice, but the van's clearly a wreck, and he desperately doesn't want to have to call Mack and ask him to come pick him up.

"Come on," Daisy says, grabbing his hand and leading the way across to the bike. It takes him a moment to process the fact that she's holding his left hand, and for some reason he finds himself wanting to cry.

Instead, he climbs onto the back of the bike, accepting the spare helmet she offers him.

About an hour later, Phil notices they're not heading to the town where he and Mack were staying, and he tries to ask Daisy where they're going, but he can't make himself heard over the noise of the engine and the wind, so he just holds on tight (and tries not to enjoy having his chest plastered to her back, or his arms wrapped around her body) and waits to see where they end up.

About forty minutes later Daisy pulls up outside a remotely situated house.

"Where are we?" Phil asks, puzzled.

"A safe house," she says calmly. "Mine."

He's too surprised to say anything for the moment, simply following Daisy as she wheels the motorbike down the side of the house. He tugs off his helmet as she kicks the stand out on the bike once they're at the back of the house and out of sight of the road.

"You should call or text Mack to let him know where you are, or at least, to tell him that you won't be back for a bit," she says, and he can't help staring at her until she snorts and says, " _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes_ , Phil."

"You shouldn't be taking the time out to watch over me," he says, both flattered and embarrassed that she has.

She scowls, unlocks the door that leads into the rear of the house, then bypasses the door alarm with a quick dance of her fingers over the alarm's keypad.

"If I hadn't, you'd still be in the Watchdogs van, heading who knows where, but almost certainly towards torture," she points out. "Unless that's the reason you were – " She flicks a glance at his crotch, where his cock's still more than half hard against the denim of his jeans.

"God, no," he says, appalled at the suggestion.

"Then what – " she begins, then cuts herself off with a shake of her head. "You know what? Never mind. It's none of my business."

"Well, it is," he says, aware that he's being reckless in telling her this, and aware too that he might be ruining their friendship forever, but suddenly tired of all the lies and secrecy. She frowns at him uncomprehendingly, so he spells it out for her. "Daisy, I had that reaction because of you using your powers."

"You find my powers a turn on?" she asks disbelievingly.

"Your control of your powers," he clarifies. He can't look at her now. "I'm sorry, I know it's inappropriate and – " 

He doesn't get the chance to finish his apology because she shoves him, none too gently, against the hall wall and kisses him hard.

Phil groans as she bites down on his bottom lip, then sucks on it, before feeling out the shape of his very hard cock inside his jeans (he's so dazed he hadn't even noticed her opening his pants).

She drags him from the hallway into a nearby room, her other hand still in his pants, and he has only a moment to notice there's a bare minimum of furniture in here – a couch that's clearly not new, with a ditto armchair, a small table – and then he's on his back on the couch, and Daisy's dragging his jeans and boxers down his legs.

"God, Phil," she moans when she gets her first clear view of his engorged cock.

The she quickly strips off her own boots, socks, torn jeans, and pale blue panties, before she climbs up onto the couch with him.

"Wait," he gasps urgently as she clasps the base of his dick and prepares to guide it inside herself (he can already feel the heat of her sex). At her arched eyebrow, he chokes out, "Condom?"

"Do you have any with you?" she asks, hovering over him.

He shakes his head and mutters a negative.

"Then we'll just have to trust each other, won't we Phil?"

He nods adamantly, then groans loudly as she lowers herself down onto his cock. "Oh fuck, Daisy. That – fuck – that feels – oh fuck!"

She gives him an amused look, he presumes because he's being so incoherent, then rolls her hips once he's fully sheathed inside her hot, wet sex.

"Not – " He swallows and grits his teeth before grinding out, "Not gonna last."

She smirks. "Me either, Phil," she tells him with devastating frankness before she proceeds to ride him hard until they're both spent, whereupon she sprawls atop him, her breathing as ragged as his.

It's not until they're both recovered enough to sit up that Phil remembers he didn't call or text Mack, and he fumbles his cell from his inside pocket, only now properly registering the fact that he's mostly clothed while Daisy's still half naked.

As he types out a message, she lifts herself off him, his now softened cock slipping from her, and he tries not to whimper at the loss of connection, even as he wonders whether she'd let him go down on her before they part ways. He sends his message, then pockets his cell again.

"So what's with the underpaid High School teacher look, Phil?" she asks in a teasing tone.

"What's with the Goth teen look, Daisy?" he counters, and she laughs aloud, then looks so surprised by her laughter that he wonders when was the last time she laughed so freely.

"I think we should grab a shower, then get something to eat," she tells him. "I used my powers quite a bit when I rescued you."

"You've got some food in?" he asks.

"Basics," she answers, "all of which will probably revolt your inner foodie, or something."

"Now you're just mocking me," he says in a dignified tone.

She snorts. "Of course I am, Phil." She leans down to kiss him, and he clasps her arms and kisses her back, with rather more passion, making her moan into his mouth.

"Why don't you shower first, and I'll see about making some brunch?" he suggests once he's released her.

She nods, leans in again and gives him another kiss with plenty of tongue, then saunters out while he straightens out his clothing.

Over brunch they talk – mostly they're catching up with each other's more recent activities.

"So, Phil, what do you say to an alliance between the former Director of SHIELD, and the leader of the Inhumans?" she asks once they've finished eating.

He tilts his head. "What do you have in mind?" he asks curiously.

"An exchange of intel, for one," she says, "and providing each other with unofficial back up for certain missions." She goes on to give details of her ideas, and he's not remotely surprised, during the course of her explanation, to learn that she's resorted to her hacktivist ways to help her to both stay off the government radar, and to find other Inhumans.

"In return, if you can ingratiate yourself with Talbot, you should be able to get more information for me that will help me to protect myself and my people."

He drinks some more of his coffee, considering her offer. He can't pretend he likes the idea of ingratiating himself with Glen Talbot, who's gone down in Phil's estimation since SHIELD was absorbed into the ATCU and Talbot took over as Director.

He's still considering it when Daisy's bare foot slides up his shin, then over his knee, and onto his thigh, and he wishes he was wearing suit pants so he could fully appreciate the move. He widens his legs, and she smirks at him as she presses her foot between his thighs.

"I also propose an intimate – " Her voice goes husky on the word, even as she curls her toes over the head of his rapidly stiffening cock – "alliance between the two of us."

He moans as she flexes her foot against his growing erection. "Yes," he gasps, and she gives him a positively wicked grin.

"Good boy, Phil." She slips off her chair and under the table, and he groans her name when he feels her unfastening his jeans and easing out his swollen shaft.

When she swirls her tongue around the engorged head of his cock, his legs jerk involuntarily, and she chuckles around his dick, looking up at him from beneath the table. He has a sudden wish that she had done this in his office at the Playground.

She brings him to the brink, then crawls out from under the table, ignoring his pathetic whine, then ditches the bathrobe she'd put on after her shower, and his mouth goes dry at how gorgeous she is, especially naked.

"C'mere, Phil," she says, and holds out her hand.

He lets her lead him over to the wall alongside the kitchen door, then watches as she turns her back on him, spreading her legs open and placing her hands on the wall in front of her. He presses his still clothed body against her naked one, then asks in a hoarse voice, speaking right by her ear (which he notices makes her shudder), "Do you want me naked too?"

"No," she says, then moans as he slips his hard cock between her thighs, holding onto her right shoulder as he squeezes the base of his cock with his left hand. He slides his cock out from between her legs, then back again, but he doesn't push inside her yet.

"Phil!" She sounds like she's begging now, then she does. "Please."

He groans and thrusts his cock into her slick sex, pushing in a bit more forcefully than he'd intended.

"Yes," she gasps. "Hard. Harder." She presses her forehead against the wall, then pushes her ass back into his groin. "Harder," she repeats, and he can only obey. He fucks her hard, grazing his teeth over her skin on her shoulders and the nape of her neck, then following his teeth with his tongue. Every time he thrusts forward into her, she thrusts back at him, and he finds himself fucking her even harder and deeper. She reaches for his left hand – she's already told him that she wants him to use his prosthetic to touch her intimately, that she's not afraid of having it on her body – and guides it to her breast. He fondles her breasts in turn, squeezing and stroking, then begins kneading her flesh rhythmically in time with their thrusts.

Daisy comes hard, crying out loudly as her muscles tighten around his buried cock, and he barely manages half a dozen more thrusts before he's coming too, his cock pulsing deep inside her still-throbbing pussy. He slumps against her for a few moments, trying to get his breath back – he thinks that's the hardest he's ever fucked anyone, and it's left his body tingling. Then he pulls back and she turns around to face him, before pulling him back against her naked body. She kisses him eagerly, biting at his bottom lip, then stroking her tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"I like the sensation of your clothes on my naked skin," she tells him quietly.

"Happy to oblige," he assures her.

"I should get you back to Mack soon," she says, and he thinks she sounds reluctant. "I don't want him panicking about your absence."

Phil shakes his head. "I told him that I was taking some 'me time'," he says. "Which he was very happy about. You've done us both a favour, me and Mack, I mean, because he's been worrying a lot about me while I've been chasing after you."

"Are you saying you want to stay and fuck some more, Phil?" she asks in a teasing tone, and he blushes.

"I want to go down on you," he confesses, which earns him a smirk before she grabs his hand and leads him upstairs to the master bedroom. Once again it's nothing luxurious, but the bed is a generous size, and seems comfortable enough when they settle on it after undressing each other.

Daisy sprawls on her back, and he takes a moment to enjoy watching her as she toys with her breasts, then he spreads her legs further apart, before settling full length on his stomach. He holds her thighs open, his thumbs digging into her flesh, and draws the flat of his tongue up the length of her still-wet sex. She moans very loudly, and he feels a surge of desire that makes him determined to drive her to be as noisy as she likes – the louder she is, the happier he'll be, he decides. He desperately wants her to feel completely uninhibited while she's with him.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

They start meeting up at irregular intervals after that, and because Coulson, in Talbot's eyes at least, seems more compliant, Phil goes out on more solo recon missions, which doesn't just please him and Daisy, but also Mack, whom Phil knows has been feeling the strain of 'babysitting' him for Talbot.

A couple of times he's able to take Lola, and after he collects Daisy the first time, and does the recon that he's been ordered to complete, he finds somewhere 'private' at Daisy's request, meaning somewhere isolated, for them to spend some time together, and she soon confesses that she has a fantasy about Phil fucking her on Lola's hood – which gets him rock hard in moments. They warm each other up first with lots of groping and kissing; he'd been eyeing Daisy's bare legs beneath the short dress she was wearing, and admiring the way they looked against Lola's leather seat, so that the first thing he does, after her confession, is slide his left hand up her inner thigh before fingerfucking her to a very loud orgasm. Once she's recovered, she pulls off the sundress, revealing that she's wearing neither panties nor a bra, then she climbs out of Lola and moves around to lean her hands on the hood, her legs spread, and her thighs glistening from where he's already fingered her. He unfastens his jeans and drops them and his boxers to his ankles, then he clasps her hips and pushes his engorged cock into her.

Sometimes he manages to wangle an overnight trip, and those are even better because Daisy meets up with him and takes him to a nearby safehouse (a different one each time), and they get to eat dinner together, even if it is just take out eaten while sitting on the floor, accompanied by large glasses of wine.

Phil discovers that Daisy has a bit of an adventurous streak, too, and is even, in a limited way, a bit of an exhibitionist: they attend (separately) a private function that's a fundraiser for the Watchdogs, and she wears a 'Lola red' (as she calls it) dress with a dangerously low plunging neckline, no back, and a split up the side that reveals a lot of thigh when she walks (it also, almost reveals the fact that she's not wearing any panties beneath the dress).

The trip is doubly worthwhile as far as Phil's concerned: he gets to fuck Daisy in an upstairs hallway once everyone else is too drunk to notice or care, or else they’re already engaged in similar activities, if with a lot less discretion, but he also gets a list of a score of names of backers for the Watchdogs, some of them in very high places. Talbot, of course, doesn't much care that the Watchdogs are always trying to capture Inhumans, but he does care about the corruption of highly placed government officials, so he's definitely in Talbot's good books afterwards.

One day, some 14 months after Daisy left SHIELD, Phil meets her with the news that the President's had a change of heart about the legality of capturing and containing Inhumans. 

"Apparently, Ellis' niece – "

"Rebecca is an Inhuman," Daisy supplies, and Phil raises his eyebrows.

"You know about this already," he says, not really surprised by the discovery.

"I helped her after she transitioned 3 weeks ago," Daisy tells him. "Remember when I had to stand you up at very short notice?"

He nods, recalling how disappointed he'd been, and how annoyed with himself for his disappointment.

"Rebecca's the reason I stood you up."

"How is she?" he asks immediately.

"She's doing pretty good, considering," Daisy says. "She's only 14, but she's a fast learner – she's already got very good at controlling her powers. She's telekinetic."

"Wow!" Phil can't help feeling a bit awed at this piece of news.

Daisy smirks at him, then leans in and cups his cock through the casual slacks he's worn today. He clasps her wrist loosely and lifts her hand away, but keeps hold of her wrist. "Do you realise what this means?" he asks.

"You want me to come back," she says, and he's startled by how flat she sounds – as if the idea doesn't excite her, or even interest her very much.

"You don't want to?" he asks, hoping he doesn't sound hurt. "Obviously I'm not expecting you to come back with me today. But I hoped you'd return soon."

"I'm not coming back until the ATCU is dismantled and SHIELD's been reinstated as a separate, legitimate organisation. And definitely not while Glen Talbot's in charge."

He swallows down his disappointment, because he's not going to argue with her – it's her decision, in the same way that it had been her decision, her choice, to leave 14 months ago. He never chased after her to bring her back, he'd chased her so she'd know he had her back if he could provide backup in a particular situation. He'd also, he'd admitted, chased her because he loved her and desperately needed to see her.

"Okay," he says softly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry, Phil – " she begins, but he cuts her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he tells her firmly. "It's your choice. It's always been your choice, and I hope you know I will always respect whatever choices you make, even the ones that make me sad." He gives her a brief kiss. "It's not your fault that I'm such a pathetic loser."

She snorts at that, then pushes him down onto the couch, and proceeds to strip him between frenzied kisses. Once he's naked and hard, she lifts up the hem of the dress she's wearing, pulls aside her thong, then sinks down onto his rock hard cock.

As he groans and clasps her hips, Phil's reminded of the very first time they'd had sex 14 months ago – that had been on a couch, too, and he thinks that in some ways they've come full circle. Then Daisy clenches her muscles around him, and he forgets Philosophy for fucking the beautiful young woman who's currently riding his dick with considerable enthusiasm and moaning.


End file.
